The Day We Discovered Fanfictions
by Stevenspielbergwriter3
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes stumble upon Fanfiction . net one night and decide to start reading the currently running stories about themselves. As they read, they can't help but comment on what they think, whether it's good or bad. What would they think of yours? Read to find out...
1. Prompt

**Hello, fanfic writers and readers! This is a new idea of mine where the Chipmunks and Chipettes read the first chapter (or more) of an AATC fanfic (cartoon or CGI, either one) that is currently being updated or was just finished. Along the way, they make comments on what they think. **

**Depending on how long the story/chapters are, in most cases it should only be one chapter of one story per review chapter.**

**This is something that I'm sure someone has already thought of at some point so if that someone is you, no copyright intended. **

**Anyway, I can't just put stories up here without the writer's permission, so I don't have any for this first chapter. BUT… if you have posted one or more chapters of a chipmunk fanfic (including a crossover) and you are wondering what the Chipmunks and Chipettes would think of it, let me know in a PM or a review. Give me the name of your story, and it just might be in my next chapter!**

**One more note: the only ones commenting on your story are the the main Chipmunks and Chipettes. Dave, Ian, Charlene, any OC's, etc. will not make an appearance. **

**AND another thing: I can only do T rated stories, or maybe the occasional M rated story that I feel could probably be considered T material. **

**Anyway, that's all for now. Don't forget to review of PM me if you have a story that you want reviewed by the 'munks/'ettes! **


	2. Secrets

**This is the first REAL chapter in my review story. Thank you for reading and thank you everyone who has donated stories for reviewing so far. I will try to get to all of them some time within the next few chapters. Also, there are a couple things I'd like you to keep in mind as you read this:**

**1) This is a T-rated story. There will be times that the stories looked at in this segment will also be rated T for any given reason. Even if they aren't, the Chipmunks and Chipettes here are 16 years old, and will be prone to the occasional swear word or (GASP) sexual reference. **

**2) For you writers who are reading your stories being reviewed, I try to keep things on this segment positive. There will, however, be times where jokes are cracked at your story by the Chipmunks and/or Chipettes. When this happens, please don't get too offended. Don't worry, I will make sure it doesn't go too far. At least read all the way to the end.**

**Anyway, here is the chapter:**

Brittany sat at her desktop computer, checking her twitter feed religiously. She watched as a tweet she had just posted seconds ago had its number of "favorites" jump all the way up into the thousands. She smiled, pleased with her apparent popularity on the social media website. The post was so stupid, but her fans ate it up anyway.

To her surprise, the top right corner of her screen suddenly alerted her that someone had emailed her. "Email?" she murmured. "Who the heck _emails_ anymore?"

Curiously, she clicked open the email. It was from an email address that she didn't recognize. The text went like this: "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS SITE? OH MY GOD CHECK THIS OUT!"

Below that was a long link that included the words "fanfiction".

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Oh brother." The last thing she wanted to do at that moment was waste her time looking at what some creepy fans had written about her, especially since they were just stories. After all, she was busy getting ready for the chipmunks coming over to hang out. She still had to take a shower, brush her hair, get her makeup on just right, all of that stuff that she prided herself on being picky over. She decided to ignore the email.

But just as she was about to close the tab, she found it hard to just turn her back on that site. The fact that she wasn't exactly sure what that site contained, especially concerning her, was almost too much to bare. Curiosity got the better of the Chipette, and the next thing she knew, she was clicking the link.

_4 hours later…_

Brittany was still reading Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfictions, when her bedroom door behind her suddenly swung open. She gasped and spun her head around in time to see her sisters walk in along with Alvin, Simon and Theodore. Alvin spotted her on her computer and smiled at her slyly. "Hey Britt!" he said.

"Umm… h-hey Alvin," she said nervously.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked with a giant grin on his face.

"Oh, nothing," she replied.

Alvin frowned and walked over to her computer. Before Brittany could close her browser, Alvin had grabbed the mouse and had read the name of the site she was on. "Fanfiction dot net? Are you serious Britt?" She blushed in embarrassment as he laughed at her. "You aren't writing fanfics about me, are ya Britt?" He was laughing so hard he had to rest his hands on his knees.

"N-no!" Brittany said, clearing her throat. "I was just reading some of the stuff that our fans are writing about us." She sighed, as if she couldn't believe the following words were coming out of her mouth, but… "some of them are actually pretty good."

"Ooh! That sounds like fun!" Theodore chimed in. "Maybe we should all read some of them together?"

The chubby chipmunk waited anxiously for a response from his siblings and counterparts. After a long, uncomfortable silence, Jeanette said, "I guess that sounds like fun… besides, we aren't really doing anything anyway."

Simon, always quick to agree with Jeanette on absolutely everything, said, "right you are, Jeanette. This sounds like an excellent opportunity to pass the time. All those in favor raise your hands!"

Four of the six Chipmunks and Chipettes raised their hands eagerly. The two who didn't happened to be Alvin and Brittany.

"Nice," Simon said, "we have majority. It's settled."

Brittany groaned and Alvin cursed under his breath. "Do we _have_ to?" Alvin complained. "I thought we came here to have fun! Reading some dudes fanfics doesn't sound like a whole ton of fun to me."

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Simon asked, staring Alvin down.

Alvin thought for a while before sighing, shaking his head solemnly, and slumping to the ground.

"Very well then," Jeanette said. "No more objections? Good." She turned her attention to Brittany at her computer. "What's up first, Britt?"

"Oh! Umm…" Brittany frantically scrolled down the archive, searching for something they could read. "Well, here's a story called 'Secrets' by W. R. Winters. Let's Start with that." She clicked on the story.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Hello everyone that decided to read my story. I usually write Pokémon stories, but after recently watching **_**Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, **_**I became curious. So I spent a bit of time reading some Fanfictions from this fandom.**

**Eventually I became interested in the chipmunk shippings, Alvittany, Thelanore, and Simonette I think they're called.**

**Recently I've noticed the lack of new Simonette stories so I thought, 'Why not make my own?'**

xxxxxxxxxx

Simon slapped his forehead. "Oh brother."

"This ought to be good." Brittany snickered. "I'd hate to be you guys!"

xxxxxxxxxx

**So here's an idea I came up with, I hope you like it.**

**I may be a Simonette fan, but I'll try to keep an equal amount of Thelanore and Alvittany.**

xxxxxxxxxx

Brittany groaned. "Aw, crap."

xxxxxxxxxx

**This is the CCI verse, just thought I should clear that up. Takes place a few a little more than a few months after **_**Chipwrecked**_**, and they're back in school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the AatC or the Chipettes.**

xxxxxxxxxx

"Thank God for_ that_," Alvin muttered, still butt-hurt about having to sit and read these stories.

Simon elbowed his elder brother squarely in the shoulder, prompting Alvin to give out a grunt of pain and give Simon a sharp, warning glare.

xxxxxxxxxx

**-*X*x*X*-**

Simon was walking home from school, both of his brothers and the Chipettes had already gone home. He just wanted to study a bit more for a test that was coming up. Normally he would study at home either by himself or Jeanette, but he didn't for two reasons.

The first reason was that Alvin was getting more and more obnoxious, sure Alvin being the responsible one while they were on the island had toned down his attitude a bit, but lately Alvin was getting almost out of control. The second reason was because of Jeanette, ever since the International Music Awards, Jeanette, along with her sisters had been pretty distant. Also Simon could barely look Jeanette in the eye ever since when he complimented her when they were on that raft. Simon could still remember how much her beautiful violet eyes lit up behind her purple rimmed glasses when she heard it, and that smile. Simon would do anything to get her to smile like that every day.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alvin stared at the screen, eyes wide, dumbstruck. "EXCUSE ME? '_OBNOXIOUS'_? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?"

Simon chuckled. "Oh, hush. He makes a good point about you, and you know it. Quit whining, it's only a story."

Alvin grumbled, folded his arms, and looked the other way, pretending he hadn't read what he had clearly just read.

"Oh and by the way," Jeanette suddenly said, "I appreciate the compliment on my smile and all, but I would like to remind you that my eyes are hazel, not violet."

xxxxxxxxxx

Simon sighed and decided to enjoy his walk and take the long way, by taking a path that ran along a forested area of a park near where he lived. He did this often when he needed to clear his head. When he was walking along the path he heard a rustling in the trees above him, he looked up, "Who's there?" he asked. There wasn't a response, he shrugged and continued to walk. He heard more rustling and then something that sounded like a snap. Before he could look up, something landed on top of Simon, pinning him to the ground and causing his glasses to come off. Simon grunted I pain.

"Crikey, that branch was a lot weaker than it looked." A squeaky male voice muttered, even though it was mumbling Simon could still hear the Australian Accent that existed in the voice.

"Would you mind getting off of me?" Simon asked as politely as he could.

"Oh sorry mate," the voice said and Simon felt the weight leave his back, "I guess I should thank you for breaking my fall."

"Your welcome I guess," Simon said as he started to search for his glasses.

"These yours mate?" the voice asked putting the glasses in his paws.

"Yes they are, can barely see without them." As Simon put on his glasses he thought he heard the voice mumble, "Just like my sister." When his glasses were on he got a better look and who had fallen on him, and to his surprise; it was another chipmunk.

He was just as tall as Simon, and he was well built as well, he wasn't wearing clothes so Simon could clearly see the outline of muscles under his fur. His fur was a golden blonde: a lot like Eleanor's and the fur on his head was a platinum blonde color that unkempt and unevenly cut with some strands of his hair longer or shorter than others. His eyes were a golden yellow just like his fur, and there was a scar running across his left eye, but the eye didn't look damaged or any different from his other eye.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hmm," Brittany hummed, "sounds like the type of guy that _I_ could go for."

Everyone else looked at Brittany in surprise. She cleared her throat and continued reading:

xxxxxxxxxx

The mystery chipmunk extended a paw, "Name's Taylor."

Simon shook it, "Simon Seville." Taylor's eyes widened.

"_The _Simon Seville from Alvin and the Chipmunks?" Simon nodded and Taylor chuckled with relief, "Good I was getting worried I came to the wrong place." Simon gave him a curious look, "I'm looking for the Chipettes and I 'ear they've been staying with you guys."

Simon was a little suspicious, "Well you've heard right, but what do you want with them."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Whatever he wants, I'm all in," Brittany cooed.

Once again, everyone turned their heads towards Brittany and stared at her as if she were an alien or something.

"What?" she snapped. "Hey, if you put me, an extremely hot _female_ with a luscious body, in a story with a super hot _male _with a luscious body… all I can say is _something_ better happen."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just keep reading."

xxxxxxxxxx

Taylor looked surprised at him and tried to say something, "Well I just want to… meet them, yeah meet them." Simon kept his gaze on him and Taylor sighed, "Okay you don't have to arrange a meeting if you don't trust me enough. Just tell them 'Taylor sends his regards' the next time you see them. Can you at least do that?" Simon nodded thinking he might as well do something for him to be nice.

Taylor smiled, for some reason it seemed familiar to Simon, "Thanks mate you're the best." Taylor held his fist, which Simon bumped and Taylor ran back into the forested area.

xxxxxxxxxx

"That's a stalker if I've ever seen one," Alvin said. "Sounds to me like you might be getting your wish sooner than you thought, Brittany."

Brittany glared at Alvin. "Shut up," she said coldly.

He winked at her, smiling that sly smile. "Don't count on it."

xxxxxxxxxx

Simon got home within the next ten minutes. Where he was greeted by Dave, "Hey Simon how was school?"

Simon shrugged, "It was okay, I was able to put in a little study time after school for my text test."

Dave smiled, "Good for you Simon. It's nice to see that you're-" Dave was interrupted by a yell of excitement followed by a large crash, "ALLLVIIIIIIIINNNN!"

Simon rolled his eyes, "So Dave, where are the Chipettes?"

Without looking at Simon as he walked toward the sound of the crash he answered, "They went to the mall with Claire half an hour ago."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Claire's in this?" Theodore asked. "Didn't we scare her away for good when we completely wrecked Dave's house with champagne?"

"I think fanfics have a way of ignoring franchise agreements and corporate contracts, Theo," Jeanette said.

xxxxxxxxxx

Simon nodded and went to his room to put his stuff away. As he was organizing Alvin and Theodore came in, "Hey Simon where you been?" Alvin asked.

Simon finished and turned towards his brothers, "I was studying at school and on my way home I was nearly flattened by another talking chipmunk."

Alvin stared at Simon before bursting out laughing, "Okay the fact that something landed on you on your way home is funny, but what landed on top of you was another talking chipmunk?!" he said while laughing.

Simon rolled his eyes at his brothers behavior, "Yes and he wanted to meet the Chipettes."

Theodore was a little curious, "Why?"

Alvin stopped laughing and shrugged, "He's most likely just a fan and wants to meet then so he can get an autograph."

Simon agreed with Alvin, "Yeah Theo he's probably just a fan."

Theodore shrugged, "Ok, but if he's another talking chipmunk he could be pretty cool."

"Well he's definitely not from around here, because he had an Australian accent." Simon decided to put out.

Alvin rubbed his paws together, "Yeah, maybe I can get another partner in crime." Simon really hoped he was joking.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alvin cleared his throat. "For your information, Alvin Seville doesn't _need_ a partner in crime. I prefer to create ALL mischief and destruction in this house by himself. Thank you very much."

xxxxxxxxxx

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore play video games for the next half hour. It would've been longer, but Dave caught Alvin playing and reminded him he was grounded for breaking a lamp. And before they could think of something else they heard the door open, "Boys the girls are back." Dave called out to them. They rushed into the room and saw Claire with the Chipettes.

"Hey guys." Eleanor called to them.

"Hi Eleanor." Theodore said.

"Brittany." Alvin said.

"Alvin." Brittany returned.

"Hello Jeanette." Simon said trying not to sound nervous.

xxxxxxxxxx

Simon looked confused. "I _never_ sound nervous when I talk to Jeanette. I sound perfectly normal, confident even!"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Bro, when you talk to Jeanette… you got about as much confidence as a guy betting money on the Browns to win the Super Bowl. For reference, that's not very confident."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hi. "Jeanette replied, which left Simon confused. Jeanette sounded a little sad; he made a note to ask her about it later. "Hey girls I need to talk to you about something." Simon turned around and ran to the bedroom. When he got there he turned and saw that Alvin and Theodore had followed him along with the Chipettes. "This better be good Simon, I was about to change into some of the clothes I got." Brittany said with a glare.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Oops," Alvin cut in, "must be Brittany's time of the month again!" He laughed out loud.

The rest of them rewarded Alvin for his humor with a few solid punches into his arms, especially Brittany who gave him four and made sure that they were extra hard.

xxxxxxxxxx

Simon put his hands in defense, "I'm sure you'll find this more important, but before I tell you I do have a question. These past few days you've been pretty distant, is there a reason why?"

The girls grew a little sad, "Well today was the day we left home to become the Chipettes, and I guess we're just remembering all the things we left behind." Eleanor responded.

"And the people we left behind." Jeanette said softly.

Simon nodded in understanding, "Well I'm glad you like to remember the past occasionally. Now I guess I can tell you." Everybody looked at him, "I met another talking chipmunk today, and he said he would like to meet the Chipettes."

Brittany didn't look interested, Eleanor looked excited, and Jeanette looked curious, "Did he say why?" she asked.

"No, but he did have a message if you didn't want to meet him." They kept their gaze on him, "Taylor sends his regards." Simon had no idea what he did, but it definitely got the girls attention.

Brittany looked at him with wide eyes, "What did he look like?"

Simon thought for a minute, "The same height as me, golden blonde fur, golden yellow eyes, has uneven platinum blonde fur on his head."

Eleanor was almost shaking, "Anything else?"

Simon started to feel uneasy, "He had a scar running across his left eye."

Jeanette looked ready to cry, "Did he have an Australian Accent?"

Simon looked surprised, "Yes, but how did you-"

He was cut off by the girls screaming simultaneously, "WHERE DID YOU MEET THIS GUY?!"

Ten minutes later Simon was leading the girls towards where he met Taylor. "Okay it was around here." He looked around before calling out, "Taylor you still here?" he heard a rustling before a branch cracked and Taylor fell to the ground in front of them.

"I've got to be careful on which branch I land on." Taylor muttered to himself as he stood up, his back towards them, he started talking as he turned around, "So what brings you back… so…" Taylor trailed off as he saw the Chipettes.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Awww," Brittany said, "he's so sweet and lovable! Even when he's a total clutz!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ellie?" Eleanor ran forward and hugged Taylor, "You look adorable as usual." He pulled away, "You also look thin, have you been eating enough?"

Eleanor giggled, "Yes Taylor."

xxxxxxxxxx

Brittany looked shocked and confused. "Umm, what?"

Eleanor looked as if she was about to vomit. "Please don't tell me I have a relationship with that guy!"

Brittany glared at Eleanor. "You're stealing Taylor! H-how could you, Ellie?"

Jeanette jumped in. "Relax, Britt. It's just a story. Remember?"

Brittany looked as if she had totally forgotten that this was just a story, and blushed from embarrassment.

xxxxxxxxxx

Taylor smiled and turned towards Brittany, "Britt?" like Eleanor she ran forward and hugged Taylor, "It's been a while since I've seen you and you look gorgeous," He pulled away, "I wonder what happened?"

Brittany laughed and gave Taylor a friendly shove, "Oh shut up."

xxxxxxxxxx

"No, no, no!" Brittany protested. "You're not going to fall for _that_ skeeze bag, are you? Not after you just saw how he was with your sister!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Taylor regained his balance and turned to the last Chipette, "Jean?" Jeanette ran forward and practically tackled Taylor in a hug and cried into his shoulder. "It's great to see you too." he said patting her back.

Jeanette pulled away, "You did come." She said softly.

Taylor smiled, "Was there ever any doubt?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Now Jeanette's in on it, too! It's hopeless! We just can't resist the total hotness of Taylor! He's just a total babe!" Brittany was getting really into this.

xxxxxxxxxx

Simon cleared his throat, "Can someone please tell me what's happening?"

Jeanette jumped and turned towards Simon, "Oh Simon and forgot you were there."

Taylor chuckled, "Well the munk you should be thanking is him, if it weren't for him. I wouldn't have known I was in the right place."

Jeanette slowly walked towards Simon, "Well here's what's going on." Simon looked at her, "Taylor is our older brother." Simon stared dumbfounded, "And thanks to you he found us."

xxxxxxxxxx

Brittany stared at the screen with wide eyes and didn't move. When realization finally set in for the other five, the whole room broke out into laughter. Everyone laughed hysterically… except Brittany.

When Alvin finally mustered enough breath to speak, he said, "Britt… you do realize that this entire time… you've been wanting to screw your own brother. HAHA! Oh that's just hilarious!"

"Shut up," she snapped, "I wasn't!"

"Were too!" Eleanor giggled. "You went so far as to say that his body was _luscious_."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Okay, let's just finish the story. It's almost done."

xxxxxxxxxx

Simon scratched the back of his head, "Well it was nothing really-" he stopped talking when Jeanette gave the blue-clad chipmunk a big hug and kissed him on the cheek, which was Simon's face to heat up, "Thank you." He heard her whisper into his ear. Smiling Simon returned the hug. Then someone, most likely Taylor, clearing his throat cause the two to jump apart in embarrassment.

Taylor looked at Simon with a suspicious look, "Clearly I have a lot of catching up to do." he said to himself.

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Okay that's a wrap.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

xxxxxxxxxx

Jeanette and Simon blushed and looked away from each other, slightly towards the floor.

"I supposed we should give our final thoughts?" Simon managed to mutter nervously, turning in Jeanette's direction.

She giggled, turning his way as well until they faced each other. "Yes… let's."

_ALVIN: Okay, so I guess I'm going first. You know, as much as I hate reading fanfics… I have to admit: this was really damn good. I think that twist ending threw just about everyone off, (CHUCKLES) especially Brittany. Anyway, it's really well written in most places and I'm glad that you didn't go TOO all out in making me a total jack-ass… so… thumbs up I guess. _

_BRITTANY: Okay, so after all that, I do have to admit that I really enjoyed this story. Or at least, this first chapter. I like the idea of having a brother. Not like what these bozos pretend to be, like a real brother. I can tell you put a lot of effort into making it read like a professional book, and you did a good job. I could have stood form to have gotten at least ONE hot guy, but I guess I have to take what I can get. And for what I got, I'm pretty happy. Good job :-) 3_

_SIMON: I'm sorry that I have to say this, but I did kind of see the twist ending coming. From the first time we meet Taylor, we can tell that he's either the stalker/bad guy, the love-triangle creating guy, or their brother (because he says something about his sister needing glasses). Other than that, I thought it was pretty good. Despite my earlier comments, I'm thankful that you took the time and hard work to write something for me and Jeanette. Your writing style is very defined, and you've got a great sense of description (which Brittany unfortunately fell victim to). __A+_

_JEANETTE: All good points. On Brittany's comment about it being cool to have a brother, I have to agree. And not only that, but Taylor seemed like a pretty fun guy and a great brother to boot. On Simon's comment about it being obvious from the get-go, I know for a fact that it took ME by surprise. And on Alvin's comment on the amount of jack-ass-ness you give him… I think a touch more of that would be a little more accurate ;-). I also want to thank you for writing something just for me and Simon. It was sweet and I think it will be something that we revisit sometime later, perhaps when we're dating. As stories go, this is one of my favorites._

_THEODORE: It seemed sweet and innocent enough to me. I liked Taylor, thought he would have made a great brother if he were… you know… real. But either way, there isn't a whole lot to not like about your story. Between you and me, I think you nailed exactly how Simon acts around Jeanette, he just doesn't want to admit it._

_ELEANOR: Okay, so I know that most of those guys were being total assholes and completely dissing your story, but don't take it to heart. I, for one, loved just about all of it. I thought it was very well thought out and well written. I would definitely come back and read it again whenever I'm on my own time. But for right now, just know that I think this story is great. Don't change it at all. Oh, and tell Alvin that his football comment was stupid…_

**Phew! Well, there you go! I really hope you enjoyed it and hope that W. R. Winters realizes that the "dissing" on his story is just supposed to be humorous antics by the Chipmunks and Chipettes.**

**If you want YOUR story commented on by the Chipmunks and Chipettes, let me know in a review or PM and give me the name of your story. I will fit you in ASAP.**


End file.
